This invention relates to catalytic hydrotreating of liquid hydrocarbon-containing feed stream, in particular heavy petroleum fractions.
The use of alumina, promoted with transition metal compounds, for hydrotreating (e.g., demetallizing, desulfurizing, denitrogenating, hydrocracking) liquid hydrocarbon feed streams, which contain metal, sulfur and nitrogen impurities, is well known. However, there is an ever present need to develop new catalysts that are less expensive and/or more effective in removing these impurities from such feed streams than those presently employed. The removal of these impurities is desirable because they can poison catalysts in downstream operations such as catalytic cracking and can cause pollution problems when hydrocarbon products from these feed streams are used as fuels in combustion processes.